


spectrum (say my name)

by starlight92



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, F/F, First Time, I'm a slut for thasmin, Missing Scene, Nonbinary Character, Smut, all the top!13 ive just got started babeeey, top!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight92/pseuds/starlight92
Summary: With the ocean in our armsKiss your eyes and kiss your palms / Say my nameAnd every color illuminatesWe are shiningAnd we will never be afraid again...two missing scenes from series 11 ep 1.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	spectrum (say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching again! Haven't actually written Doctor Who fic in YEARS, so here we are :)
> 
> lyrics by Florence + The machine - 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any characters, just messing about attempting to write it with smut <3
> 
> x

They were about to follow Ryan and Graham inside when the woman beside her stopped dead still, swaying on her feet. Blonde hair falling into her eyes, she brought her hands up to her face. A wisp of gold light curled through her fingers and floated away, Yaz stepped closer, worried her new friend ( _alien friend? Definitely mysterious, even confusing)_ might pass out there on the wet pavement.

“Are you …ok?” Yaz ventured, grasping the other woman’s tattered coat sleeve, she seemed to be taking deep breaths as if to calm herself. “I’m fine!” She manages, with a manic sort of energy, grinning at Yaz’ perplexed expression. “Head’s a bit fizzy? Yeah this _energy_ is like a side effect of-”

She wobbles again, twisting around as Yaz moves to steady her other flailing arm.

“- _of_ …regeneration” 

Yaz feels like she’s holding her upright, hands gripping both her arms. “Of _what_?”

The blonde frowns, “We don’t have time…”

Then she looks directly into Yaz’ eyes. “Oh Yasmin Khan, it’s going to be alright, I’ll fix this,” She can’t look away from that stare, those eyes that seem to glitter in the streetlights, wide open and searching. The next second she feels the press of warm lips against hers - hands around her waist, the not unpleasant weight of the other woman’s body leaning into hers. 

Yaz can feel heat radiate off her, tastes like a crackle of lightning, a hint of tongue flicking against teeth, aftermarth of a storm - the back of her jacket dusty with ash. _Where has she come from?_

“Yaz.. I’m sorry, I don’t know _what_ -” Then she catches sight of Yaz’ slow smile. “Oh! Come on then, lets catch up with the others.” Holding out a hand to her.

Yaz only knew one thing in that moment, that wherever her friend was going, she would follow.

Their fingers entwine easily as she accepts the offered hand.

~

The Doctor _tries_ , she is brilliant in this new body, mind quicker now, the regenerative cloudiness subsides, for enough time.

It is not her fault, so soon into this new life, _I can’t keep losing them, I have to leave now, it is safer alone_. And so it is...

It’s too late, _she stays_.

  
~

  
“We’ve a spare room…” Ryan eyes are focused downwards, “until you find your ship?” He is doubtful, The Doctor nods - “thank you, think we could all do with some rest” Her voice is quieter, more cautious.

Ryan looks briefly lost, before leading them upstairs. The Doctor awkwardly squeezes his shoulder. She doesn’t know what to do, he knows the feeling. Moments later she and Yaz are alone in the tiny room.

~

Yaz’ features are illumiated gold in the dusty dim light of the bedside lamp. The Doctor fidgets, leaning back against the headboard, knees pulled up to her chest. Her new sonic screwdriver grasped loosely in her hand, metal turning in circles between restless fingers. 

“I should really get back home…” Yaz catches the slightly panic flash across her friend’s eyes as she looks up.

She fiddles with the phone in her hand, truth is she doesn’t want to have to go back to questions. Tapping out a quick reply to her sister’s text, she drops the phone into her pocket. Deep breath, “Ok, about earlier-”

The Doctor opens her mouth, closes it again “Sorry, I think… I might’ve been a bit impulsive there,” She coughs, looking embarrassed and _maybe she’s going mad_ , the bedsprings creak as Yaz sits down, within touching distance. _Bloody hell,_ she thinks, _maybe the alien sitting in front of her is cute looking like that._

  
She feels a bubble of desperate laughter crawl up her throat, but then Doctor’s arms are wrapping around her, it comes out more like a choked sob. Yaz feels shaky and yet, she needs to melt into the sesnsation of soft lips drawing a path along her cheek, then a careful hand cupping her jaw. Letting herself be pulled in, the touches are soothing as well, The Doctor pauses - fingers light on Yaz’s collarbone, mouth inches away.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Her voice trying to disguise nervousness.

“Yes…” Yaz breathes against her skin, and they’re kissing again, with more heat this time. Deeper, with tongues, every movement gathering pace with every gasped inhale. The Doctor is fully on top of her, _that happened fast,_ _not that she’s complaining_ , the press of a hard thigh between her legs is delicious, she’s moving against Yaz like she knows what she’s doing.

The heat sparks down her spine and crushes their bodies closer together. Meanwhile the Doctor is trying to wrestle various layers of clothing off them both. _No bra?_ Yaz is puzzled for a second then very distracted by the blonde’s mouth tracing patterns across her chest and fingertips skimming the waistband of her pants. 

“Please, Doctor, “ She moans, hearing a quick intake of breath from the woman on top of her. Then fingers are slipping beneath fabric, stroking her very deliberately, coaxing out another moan though Yaz is biting her lip. They have to be quiet, so The Doctor kisses her fiercely as she pushes in, finger twisting inside her, wetness dripping down her wrist as she adds more, pushing Yaz closer and closer.

Adrenaline, still shooting through her with the leftover energy - well it’s _nearly_ overwhelming, in this different body she wants to feel every inch of it. _With Yaz_ , The Doctor _needs_ this.

She almost cries out with relief as Yaz’ hand slides into her boxer shorts, she is so ready. Grinding against her touch, the Doctor speeds up, fucking into her core until she’s whispering her name between breaths and come pools between her fingers. “Oh, Yaz, you’re so _good, oh-_ ” And then she’s hurtling over the edge with her.

_Beautiful, you’re so fucking.. beautiful._ That’s what she was going to say, The Doctor realises when she blinks her eyes half open. She tries saying it out loud this time, voice low with the effort of being quiet and gets a “Mmm?” in response. Drifting back to sleep it is then, blanketed by blue shadows and now comforting moonlight. She turns sideways and lets Yaz’ arms pull her close, she’ll be dreaming in blue and bright gold until morning. Then to find her TARDIS, The Doctor thinks of her ship out in the darkness, maybe luck will be on her side this time, some respite from the storm. She closes her eyes again.

x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, barely edited so excuse any errors. Feel free to comment etc. If you like, stay safe xx


End file.
